


Leave Your Body At The Door

by suyari



Category: Guardsmen Series - Cooper West, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardsmen, Alternate Universe - Guardsmen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Halloween, Healing, Pack, Polyamory, Soulmates, soulbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: “They don’t really need much to be happy, honestly,” Marcus continued. “Especially in this form.Everything’smore fun, I think. Or at least it seems to be, in my experience with them.” He waved a hand to where Alex and Raleigh were only a pair of tails sticking out of a bush, occasionally moving. “It’s all one big adventure. Sometimes, I think they really need that. Just turn off and enjoy life. For the pure joy of it.”“I think we could all use a bit of that,” Doug agreed, settling a hand to his shoulder and giving him a bit of a squeeze.





	Leave Your Body At The Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).

> I felt the need to write, but I have so much going on it was all just a bit overwhelming and I couldn't seem to focus on anything. So, a good friend suggested just 30 minutes and see what shook loose. This is the result. 
> 
> A little glimpse of Marcus, Alex and Raleigh during the Holidays. It's not a hard extension of A Sum of Our Parts. Just a bit of fun.

Marcus looked down at the finished product and felt a certain amount of pride with the outcome of the last three hours of uncomfortably messy work. “There,” he said, standing and wiping off his hands. He held one hand out, palm extended. “Now, _stay_.”

His order was met with a pair of wagging tails, so he felt fairly comfortable that he’d be obeyed, though he made sure to block off all exits and lock the doggy door so he wouldn’t come down from his own prep to find a slimy couch and two sacked out Protectors. Alex and Raleigh were generally good about adhering to commands, but Marcus wasn’t naive. Leave two Protectors alone long enough and the Dog brain took over. He wasn’t in the mood to replace the couch because they wanted to be part of his Halloween costume. 

He took the steps two at a time, not wanting to give them any advantage, and bundled himself into the shower. After that everything went fairly quickly. He jogged downstairs, making sure he had everything; keys jangling slightly in one hand, the other against his head in a familiar gesture of ‘Shit, what’d I forget?’ 

He was grateful for his forethought when he wandered back out into the yard to find both Protectors covered in a weird combination of dirt and what could only be described as ooze. From the pulse of satisfaction from Alex, they weren’t remorseful at all. “You’re absolute menaces,” he informed them fondly, forgoing scrubbing anyone’s ears because his hands were finally clean and it had taken entirely too long to get the feeling of slime free of his skin. 

They took Theo’s SUV because there was no way Marcus was going to let either of them in the bed of his truck - let alone the cabin. Alex was devoted to keeping it clean anyway and would be scrubbing it of any remnants as early as pre-dawn because he could be anal retentive about some things to the point of absolute ridiculousness. Raleigh - who barely slept and was devoted to sticking close to them - would likely keep him company. Marcus would wake up to no trace of the Halloween insanity they’d dragged him into, but all the benefits. 

From his memories, the Holidays were a very important time for the Beckets. They’d lived through so many loses that each year the Holidays had meant more and more to them, until they were a sort of sacred season. Yancy and Raleigh had always gone all out and by the time they were at the Institute, were dragging everyone and anyone they could into their Holiday themed antics. So, it only made sense that they celebrated to the best of their ability now that Raleigh was with them. Even if he and Alex had never been much for Holiday overhauls. 

Not that you could tell with the way their house looked. Surprisingly it had been Alex who had started. Marcus had walked into the house to Alex standing in the middle of their living room with a large garland stretched out between his hands, surrounded by what looked like a storeroom’s worth of boxes, and asking Raleigh if he wanted to help. Raleigh hadn’t shifted but he’d helped all the same. Fetching and ferrying things between them with a jaunty step and a heavily wagging tail. Sitting patiently, head cocking left and right and barking when something was settled just right. He’d done excited circles around Marcus when he’d suggested they go pick up a few pumpkins for the porch. And they’d almost lost him completely when he took off down the rows of plants at the local farm. It was the most joy they’d seen him express since he’d arrived and it _may_ have caused them to go just a _tad_ overboard. Neither of them could find it in themselves to feel a single shred of regret over any of it. 

Alex had driven back that day, Marcus riding shotgun, cutting up an apple - because once they were there it had just made sense to go all out - and distributing the slices between the three of them. Alex just as doglike in his ferocity to crunch on them as Raleigh who hovered between their seats, his chest just barely scraping the console. They’d spent way more money and purchased far more than Marcus had thought possible, but the sheer happiness radiating from Raleigh had been worth every penny. He’d do it it all again in a heartbeat - and would be doing it again just as soon as the month turned over and the next Holiday in the Season took its turn in the rotation. 

Doug’s nose scrunched up when he saw them, unsure of the theme they were going for most likely. Marcus waved at him and hefted the case of beer out of the trunk. Sighing heavily when he felt the slime slick between his fingers. One of them had gotten back there at some point. Honestly, he didn’t want to look. That was future Alex’s problem. 

“Didn’t know if you’d make it,” Doug greeted, helping Marcus empty the trunk. 

“If we missed this party, I’m fairly sure I’d never hear the end of it.” He looked down at the Shepherd and Retriever somehow settled between them without getting in anyone’s way. They both looked up with doggy smiles, tails swaying slightly. “From _either_ of them.” Alex barked and Raleigh bounced, and then they were tearing off down the walkway. 

“Uh…” 

Marcus looked to the older man, quirking an eyebrow. 

Doug scrubbed his hand against his hip. Marcus wasn’t about to apologize for the mess. That was also Alex’s problem. Especially because he was both one of the culprits and because the “costume” had been his idea. “I’m sorry,” Doug replied, before clearing his throat. “I just thought...I mean…”

“They’ll behave themselves,” Marcus assured him. 

“It’s not that,” Doug replied quickly. “I just thought, they’d…you know…” He made a gesture with his hand. “Want to have a good time. Drink. That sort of thing.” 

Marcus closed the trunk. “Protectors don’t really drink. They don’t like the way it makes them feel. Too many sensory changes.”

Doug nodded. 

“They don’t really need much to be happy, honestly,” Marcus continued. “Especially in this form. _Everything’s_ more fun, I think. Or at least it seems to be, in my experience with them.” He waved a hand to where Alex and Raleigh were only a pair of tails sticking out of a bush, occasionally moving. “It’s all one big adventure. Sometimes, I think they really need that. Just turn off and enjoy life. For the pure joy of it.” 

“I think we could all use a bit of that,” Doug agreed, settling a hand to his shoulder and giving him a bit of a squeeze. 

Marcus realized he’d been pulled into a temporary moment of melancholy and turned a smile on his friend. “Protectors really do get the better end of the deal,” he informed Doug. 

“Of that, I’ve no doubt. How many people can say they’ve gotten away with full rumpus as an adult without so much as a scolding?”

“Oh, they get scolded all the time. They just don’t listen.” 

They laughed, heading down the path with their contributions. Alex and Raleigh came out of the bush with more than a few leaves stuck to them and took up residence in the spaces at Marcus’ sides. Perfectly behaved - the new mess notwithstanding - and prepared to have all eyes on them as they entered. It was nothing new of course, but Marcus had the sneaking suspicion Alex had chosen to forgo human form in solidarity. 

“Oh come on!” came the voice of Ryan as they walked in. “That’s not fair!” 

Raleigh gave a huff and Alex made a chuffed doggy sound, his chest puffing out as the younger Protector turned to John and whined. 

To his credit, John looked a little chastised. He wandered over to them to help them settle their things. “He wanted to come in dog form too, but I told him no one else would be.” 

“He _did_ make his case about Raleigh,” Sam interjected. 

John turned to respond, but caught Ryan trying to yank off the top half of his costume, getting caught in it and nearly clocking someone with his elbow. He hurried over to gently coax him back into it with soft platitudes that he’d get to change later. 

To their credit, the combined force of first responders present didn’t so much as bat an eye. It wasn’t a full turn out - it never would be - but St. Marks’ had gotten used to them overall. It helped, Marcus thought, that they’d both known the only two Protectors on the police force and had lost three more Guardsmen back to back in a scant few years. The attempt on Alex’s life had rallied them around their own, and those that could move beyond their differences had. It had made life infinitely more comfortable for everyone, and the addition of Raleigh had only strengthened that connection. 

There was still a lot to learn. While it was nice that the fear had abated, for some, it had shifted into a familiar lull. Much like the relationship someone might have with a friend or neighbor’s pet. They naturally respected Alex when he was a man, but their minds couldn’t seem to comprehend that Alex in dog form was just as much deserving of the same respect and social niceties. Raleigh, none of them had ever met outside of dog form, and no amount of pictures could reconcile the blond, bubbly individual in photographic evidence with the soft, fluffy and very well behaved Golden Retriever they saw regularly. Not that Raleigh seemed to mind. But, it was the _principle_ of the thing. 

“What’re you supposed to be?” Sam asked. 

Marcus turned to her and held out both arms. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“If it were obvious, would I be _asking_?” she replied, deadpan. 

Marcus sighed. “You see?” he told Alex. A completely unremorseful and wholly entertained Alex, as it so happened. Alex barked at him. Then Raleigh barked at him. Before - and here, Marcus knew he was being fucked with; and it made his heart lighter to realize Raleigh held onto that much of himself to be able to manage it - rubbing himself bodily against Marcus’ leg. Marcus cried out in a mixture of protest and disgust, only for Alex to jump up on his hind legs and give him a doggy hug.

When he looked up at the crowd around them in complete horror, he was met with unabashed smiles and a few polite attempts to not outright laugh in his face. 

“In all fairness,” John commented pleasantly. “You kind of set yourself up for that one.”

“Just for that, you’re **_both_** getting a bath when we get home! And I’m using the hair dryer!!” 

Both Protectors gave little shudders. Marcus felt it entirely justified retribution. Even if he was going to have to force himself to bathe two rambunctious, or entirely unconscious, upwards of a few hundred pounds of dog when he was off his ass exhausted. 

Doug was the first to laugh, and all too soon it was going around the room. Despite himself, Marcus couldn’t help the warmth that took up in his chest over it. They were slowly but surely building a lasting life together, and Marcus could never feel anything but joy and contentment over the prospect. Even if the thought of Raleigh leaving them one day was a sharp pain he tried his best not to acknowledge. After all, that was the goal. 

“OH! I GET IT!!” one of Marcus’ former laddermates cried, pointing at them. “HELLHOUNDS!!” 

Marcus extended an arm, placated. “Thank you, West! At least _someone_ has observational skills.” 

“How were we supposed to get _Hellhounds_ from that? They look like you abandoned them in the wilderness for a week.” 

He looked down at his once pristine black and red suit, trying to wipe at the slime that had clung to the fabric. To make no mention of the dog fur, dirt, leaves and twigs. “In my defense, they looked fine before Harris’ hedgerow. 

“Oh sure, blame the _plants_.”

Two doggy heads cocked in opposite directions for a moment, before Marcus pinged into what they were about to do. He just smiled and took his drink from Doug with a nod of thanks. Toasting his fellow first responder, and hiding his smirk behind the lip of the can as they shrieked. 

“No! Nooo!” came the distressed cries of his compatriot, around deep, belly laughs. “Stephanek!! Call them off!!!” 

“You know what? T’ hell with it,” John said, stepping back over to Ryan, who cocked his head at him. John undid a few buttons and tugged. Ryan beamed. “It’s Halloween. Go. Have fun.” 

He folded the costume and hung it over his arm, picking up his drink again. Marcus held his can out and they knocked drinks. 

Marcus could see the appeal now. 

They might need to do this every year.


End file.
